


Sick Day

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Sick Fic, this is. so dumb.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: This is so bad.





	Sick Day

****

“I don't understand,” Neon said, chuckling as she shook her head, “didn't you live in Atlas? Where it's cold like, the whole year?”

“Dust because I laved there doesn't mean I lake du cold,” Weiss mumbled through a stuffed nose. She was covered in blankets. Only the top of her head and her eyes remained uncovered. Though Neon knew that would change. For some reason, Weiss always slept fully under the blanket. It was cute.

A sneeze came from the blankets, small and mousy. Neon smiled and passed her another tissue. “Dank you.” Weiss blew her nose. “But please leave.”

Neon gave a huff of amusement. “Nope. You're stuck with me until you get better. Coco too.” This happened whenever Weiss got sick. She would be worried they'd get sick as well if they took care of her. And Coco and her would ignore her so they could help her get healthy again.

Weiss sighed at her, but didn't respond.

“Soup’s on,” Coco called, and Neon moved to open the door. “How is she?”

“Still sick,” Neon said. Coco nodded.

“C’mon, Weiss.” Coco sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the blankets down further, gaining a groan from Weiss.

“Nooo, leave,” Weiss whined.

“We're not leaving you, Weiss.” Coco smiled down at her. “Now sit up so you can eat.”

“You're gonna get sick,” Weiss protested, but sat up anyway.

“We won't,” Coco said. 

“Yeah,” Neon agreed. They'd been together for years now. Not once had they'd caught whatever sickness Weiss got this time of year.

Weiss grumbled, but ate.

 

Three days later saw the three of them huddled in bed together. All were sick.

“Dold you,” Weiss said.

“I dow,” Coco groaned.

Neon, for her part, laughed.


End file.
